It's Not Over
by scarletfeathers
Summary: Slight AU. Even though you love him, I won't give up. It's not Over.... VxY CloudxYuffie fans beware!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. This is my first Fanfic. Um...I'm fairly new to . So, I hope you enjoy. Yuffie falls in love with Cloud, but no worries. This is a VxY Fic. wink**

**Btw, I would never pair Yuffie with Cloud, evar! XD**

**- bachui-chomp**

Chapter 1

* * *

It was snowing the day a young girl in the age of 17 went out to go take out the trash. It was cold and the streets were white and as were the grass and the rooftops. She was bundled up in her Green poofy jacket and thick pants. Her scarf covered her whole neck up to her mouth.

The bag was pretty big and it barely fit into the trashcan so she forced it down.

But it wouldn't budge any farther. She finally gave up and sighed gently. She looked to her left and saw a bunch of guys walking down her path on the sidewalk. There was four of them.

The one in lead of the gang had blond spiky hair and a black trench coat with a dark purple turtleneck underneath.

The other three didn't look very important to her.

There was a tall guy with dreadlocks and had dark skin. He looked pretty scary looking with his black hoodie on.

Another had long black hair with a blood red jacket and dark black pants. He looked pale and his eyes were red and lonely, not looking too happy.

The last looked normal even though he was walking in the back. He had a scar in between his eyes diagonal, and short brown hair and wore a leather black jacket with white fluff sticking out around his collar.

They were silent walking toward her direction. She stopped gazing at them and started back to her house. The blond leader noticed she had dropped something from her loose jacket and refused to let it get left behind. He picked it up and called for her.

"Hey! You dropped this", he said calmly. The young girl looked back at the group of boys and ran a chill up her spine. She slowly walked toward him and looked closely into his face. He wasn't so scary at all.

His blue eyes and blond spiky hair reminded her of her dad. She took the wallet and blushed a little for he was young and handsome like a model from a magazine.

"Um...thank you. You should go now. The SOLDIERS will find you suspicious if they find you all in a group like this". The blue eyed boy just looked down and looked back to her round brown eyes in worry.

"Don't worry 'bout us", he looked back to his gang. "We got rusty back there".

"Hey! You better shut your spiky ass mouth you hear?!" The guy with the black hoodie with a machine gun for a hand had yelled out to him. The girl giggled a little and bowed goodbye to the group. As soon as she rushed back inside her cozy home, the boys had walked away. as she rushed back inside her cozy home.

PS - email me if you like! :D

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she pulled off her jacket and scarf , she walked into the kitchen with a smile and found that her dad was going berserk chopping the lettuce and tomato's. He was also dancing to 

some music while he was at it. He turned to find the girl sitting at the counter dazed in la la land. 

"Yuffie! stop dreamin' and help a little would ya? The potatoes are burnin' !" 

"Oh sorry Cid! I'll get it", She said walking over to the stove. 

"Hey I told ya to call me dad! What's so hard about that?" he questioned her with an angry look in his blue eyes. 

"Sorry. It's just that your my adopted father and I'm not so used to be calling you my dad, CID!!!" She yelled playfully putting the pot of potatoes off the stove. 

"Well then I'll just have 'ta correct ya every time ya say 'Cid' got it?"^_^ 

"Fine! Ha ha ha!" She put the potatoes into a huge bowl and started to mash them until they turned into mush. Cid had raised his eyebrow in confusion of why Yuffie was so giddy all of a sudden. She finished that time of the month maybe? Dinner was served and the two had dug into their plates as if they were racing. "Wow Cid! This is good! So glad you can cook!!!" 

"Well ya know, you gotta learn how 'ta take care of yerself when yer older." 

"Ha! you forgot to remind me to say Dad!!!" Yuffie giggled while chewing her food. 

"Aw whatever Goofy!" He replied to her as a joke. 

" Hey! It's Yuffie!!!" 

"Gotcha XD!" It was quiet for a minute while they finished up eating their food. Cid had seen Yuffie smile again and needed to ask her why as her father. "So yuffie... Why you smilin' all girly and giddy alluvasudden? You were lookin' like you were in gaga land earlier. What's up?" 

"Well... I met a guy earlier when I was throwing the garbage out. He was nice to me and all but I might not be able to see him again." Yuffie put her fork down as her eyebrows turned sad wise while she smiled a little. Cid's eyes widened to hear the fact that his daughter is already talking about boys and lovey dovey crap. 

"Uh... that's great that you made a friend already. So what's his name? Romeo?" "No! Well actually I didn't get his name. Hopefully he'll be attending to my school. That would be awesome!!!" Yuffie said as she placed the dishes in the sink and 

started to wash them. 

"Well he better not be any damn trouble. I don't want any of those pig SOLDIERS arresting mah daughter." she was quiet now wondering what those boys were really up to at this time of night. Cid yawned and headed toward his garage to finish up his inventions while leaving Yuffie to clean up the dishes. " I'll be in here. If ya need anything call me alright kid?" She nodded and gave a thumbs up to him as he entered his garage. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuffie just had to know where they were going. She wanted to see the blue eyed blond haired boy again so bad. Maybe they were in a gang selling drugs and what not. She paced back and forth in her

room in worry. "Maybe I can catch up to them! I can use my ultra super Wutai skills to find them! Cid won't even know i was missing for a couple of hours!" She began putting a different hoodie on but

this time the color was a forest green, and her jeans were light brown along with her yellow converse. She grabbed hold of her giant ninja star and escaped from her window into the night. Jumping from

roof to roof, she felt as if she had no idea where she was going. Yuffie has only been in Midgar for a couple of days. She thought maybe she could check the city to find information of the whereabouts on

the boys. by asking so many people, she finally got some clues on where they were headed but it wasn't good news.

"Hey cloud. what are ya waiting for? Help out a little would ya!" the huge guy said in annoyance shooting every guard that passed by. "Barret knock it off with the yelling. do you want us to get caught?"

Cloud said putting some codes into the computer. The mechanic door had opened as the computer's voice said 'access confirmed'. Barret rolled his eyes at the spiky haired blond and entered through the

door. "I'm the leader of AVALANCHE and I can do whatever the hell I want!" "SHHHHHH!" both Squall and Vincent hushed him at the same time. Barret cursed under his breath as he shot two SOLDIERS

keeping guard of another door. Cloud sighed and typed in a different code into the computer while Barret was getting a little nervous about their first mission. "Hurry up so we can blow up the damn

sector!" "There's no need to rush Cloud, Barret. If he screws up the code, the alarm system will go on and we'll be done for. And i really don't wanna die here with you." Squall said not even giving a glance at

Barrets angered face. "Shut up or your pay will be deduct-" Barrets eyes widened and found a camera that came out of the wall looking directly at the them.

"Shit." Vincent said as he pulled out his gun 'Cerberus' and shot the camera directly hitting the glass as it shattered on the floor. The alarm wen't on and the room started flashing a bright red. "computer alert. All systems shutting down. I repeat-" the computers voice said repeatedly as the boys were trying to budge the door open.

"It's no use. The doors not gonna open for us. I don't get it. I did everything perfect." Cloud wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Got any plans Mr. Leader?" Squall said as sweat rolled down his cheek as well. The doors had opened up and they were shocked to see about 20 SOLDIERS with their rifles pointing at them at each end. Two were different though. One looked about in his 20's and the other in his late 20's. He had red spiky hair and a long ponytail that reached down to his back wearing a black suite and a white buttoned shirt. The other had light brown skin and was bold from the head. He wore the same as the other except he was more decent looking than his partner.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got ourselves some rats eh Rude?" the younger one said with a smirk. "Or rather some intruders, Reno." "I just said- ugh same difference! Anyway, I, Reno, say that you are under arrest for intruding base sector 7 of Midgar and committing murder of my troops. Anything you want to add to that boys?" He said pointing his weapon toward barret.

The guys did nothing but glare at Reno and Rude. Rude looked at each one of them and his eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

"Reno." He whispered. "Doesn't that one look familiar to you? The one with the long black hair. I just can't remember where though." "Hmmm", Reno examined Vincent for a minute and looked straight into his eyes.

Vincent didn't move from his spot but was wierded out by Reno looking straight at him.

"Nope! Don't have a clue. I guess all of you will have to be arrested. "Reno smirked again. Cloud was about to pull out his buster sword from behind his back and so were the rest.

"Oh wait. Prison doesn't sound so much fun, huh Rude. How about exterminated! Hahahahahaha" The SOLDIERS had their targets ready to shoot at Reno's command and the group, AVALANCHE, immediately pulled out their weapons in defense mode.


	4. Chapter 4

As SOLDIER was about to shoot at Reno's command, A giant ninja star came and knocked out every single soldier and putting them on conscious at both door ways like a boomerang. All was knocked to the ground except AVALANCHE and the Turks.

"What was that?" Squall questioned to Vincent. Vincent shrugged and looked to see if Cloud and Barret were ok. They were.

"Damn Wutai flee! Show yourselves!" Reno got up from a ducking position looking around the room. Rude was ok looking for his sunglasses he had dropped as one of his men knocked it off his face getting pulverized by a ninja star. All looked to see a girl with short black hair and brown eyes and a headband tied around her forehead. Her smile was big and so was her ninja star.

"I come from the far west of this planet. I am the strongest among my Wutai friends. I am the single white rose, the shooting star, the savior of man kind! I am Yuffie Kisaragi!" She yelled as she jumped out of the darkness of the door in excitement. She lost balance as she tripped over a soldier and landed on her stomach leaving her legs up in the air.

Everyone was in confusion feeling sorry for the poor girl who totally screwed up her entrance.

"It's you." Vincent said as his friends looked at him then back at the girl who was in pain.

"Ow! That hurt!" she complained sitting on her rear-end. She finally looked at the spiky headed blond in embarrassment, getting herself off the floor. Cloud was just as surprised as everyone else was, but Reno and Rude were angered and ready for action. Rude knew they couldn't go against five strong enemies at once but Reno didn't care and headed straight toward Yuffie as she dodged his attacks.

"Reno. Let's go." He pulled down an emergency backup switch next to the door as Reno gave them a glare and left.

"Damn! We have to get out of here! More SOLDIERs are coming!" Barret cursed. "Don't worry guys I know a way out of here. Let's just hope you can squeeze through an air vent." Yuffie laughed pointing at Barret. "You little Bi-" Barret said as one of the soldier men came from behind her.

He pushed her out of the way and shot with his machine gun toward the armed soldier.

"Thanks!" She said amazed looking at his arm for a gun. He ignored her and told the group to go back the way they came in. They followed him and Yuffie did the same. They continued to run room after room nonstop for Shinra was a big complex. Yuffie ran beside the boy she favors and flushed as she tries to keep at his pace.

"Why did you follow us here? What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?" Cloud questioned her.

"Well... you guys looked like you needed a little helping hand is all. I thought I could be of some use to you."

"Thanks but this is no place for a girl to be in. If we go down so will you." Yuffie gulped and didn't reply back to the serious boy dashing toward a dead end.

"This is the way out. Everyone split and head to the hideout!" Barret commanded and everyone went their separate ways. The ones left standing was Yuffie and Vincent.

"Hideout?" Yuffie itched her head in confusion. Vincent shook his head and continued walking his own way. He felt a yank at the end of his red jacket and turned to see the young girl yanking on it some more.

"Let me come with you! I promise to be good I swear!" she continued yanking. Vincent was annoyed at her grabbing on to his jacket and pulled it away from her instantly.

"Follow me".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It began to snow again and the pollution from the trains was pitch black as they both passed by the running trains. Yuffie was walking behind the tall fellow with black silken hair and red eyes and kept a distance from him. He was walking at a fast pace not bothering to look back at the shivering ninja.

"Do you have an I.D.?" He said finally looking at her with the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. Cid says never leave home without it." Vincent just stared at the young girl and headed toward the entry of the parked train. Yuffie followed. They both sat down together on the same bench even though there were empty seats from left to right. The train was deserted. hardly anyone rides a train anymore because of the new vehicles Midgar came up with. It was quiet for a second until the red flash of light came down from the ceiling and identified their faces and identification. Yuffie was amazed at what just happened. She wasn't a city girl but a village girl from Wutai. A town full of trained ninjas that doesn't depend on mako like Midgar does. Vincent ignored the 17 year old girl and sat in silence. Yuffie couldn't stand the boredom and started swinging her feet.

"So what's your name? I'm Yu-"

"Yuffie Kisaragi. I know. You declared it back at Shinra." Vincent disturbed.

"Oh yeah...so are you gonna tell me your name or what?" she smiled. Vincent stared at Yuffie in embarrassment and looked away.

"Vincent Valentine."

They finally arrived in the slums below sector 7 and Yuffie continued following Vincent. Yuffie was surprised at the site. Buildings were old, garbage was left everywhere, people less fortunate were stranded in the streets, and graffiti was sprayed everywhere. There were construction sites that looked like they were abandoned by the people who had given up hope for the city.

"Whoa! You live down here? This place is a wreck!"

"No. I don't live down here. None of us do. This is where we formed the group AVALANCHE. Do the slums scare you?"

"No! I'm not scared of anything! Just the site of that bum holding a sign that says 'Need a Wife'!"

Vincent looked at her awkwardly and looked away to finally see the hideout.

"Um...Isn't that a bar? I don't think I can go inside. You see I'm turning 18 in less than 2 weeks and they will probably kick me out for being underage-Hey! Are you listening to me?" Vincent was at the door and was holding it for her to go in before him. She looked at his deep red eyes that had no expression and blushed a little.

"But if they find I'm not-"

"Get in or go home" He said with impatience. Yuffie narrowed her eyebrows and stomped every step while walking up the steps and into the bar. The lights were dimmed and the place was empty with no people. The bar was small and held only 3 tables and a counter with 5 stools. Vincent headed toward a small elevator that could hold about 2 people and gestured for Yuffie to get on. Yuffie nodded and stood close to him so she wouldn't lose her nose while the elevator went down in the basement.


End file.
